THE SERE GEUNHWA
by JojoHye-Xung
Summary: Tragedi cinta yang begitu sulit dan menyesakkan. Konflik istana dan kerajaan yang sulit berakhir. Rahasia yang tersembunyi. Pertumpahan darah dan air mata pengorbanan. Hingga bunga indah itupun layu dengan tragis. / A WonKyu fanfiction, Slight ChangKyu / Saeguk and Colosal / GS! / RnR!
1. Open Gate and Come in

_*** THE SERE GEUNHWA ***_

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Prince Siwon**_

_**Princess Kyuhyun**_

_**Prince Changmin**_

_**Other Cast : Kangin, Leeteuk, Yunho, Jaejoong, Hangeng, Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul**_

_**Disclaimer : All belong to God, this fict belong to me, 100% my real idea**_

_**Genre : Drama, Colosal, Angst, Family, Royal Palace Conflic**_

_**Warning : Typo(s), Genderswitch, Bad Language**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~*.*~**_

_**Aku, geunhwa yang layu.**_

_**Bunga indah yang bersemi dengan kelopak yang lebar tidak meninggalkan jejak satupun. Rusak, kering dengan air mata dan darah. Mati dalam dekapanmu.**_

_**Aku harap, harum yang tidak begitu semerbak ini, akan membekas dan mengingatkanmu,**_

_**tentang aku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang seiring majunya tombak-tombak itu ke hadapan wajahnya. Banyak, begitu banyak prajurit yang mengepungnya. Para prajurit berpakaian warna jingga kecoklatan itu dengan beraninya menertawai dan menodongkan senjata ke hadapannya.

"_Joesonghamnida_, _Wangjanim_. Mengapa anda berada disini?" tanya salah seorang dari berpuluh prajurit itu. Dia terkekeh, mengejek.

Benar. Mengapa bisa seorang pangeran seperti dirinya sampai di tempat seperti ini? Kemanakah para pengawalnya yang sejak tadi mengikutinya?

"Tahukah anda, sedang di wilayah manakah anda sekarang ini?"

DEG

Sang pangeran terkejut dengan pertanyaan prajurit itu. Ya, ya, dimana dia sekarang? Wilayah manakah ini? Ini, warna seragam prajurit ini...

BAEKJE.

Benarkah dia tersesat sampai sejauh ini? Ini wilayah Baekje. Musuh bebuyutannya. Negara yang selalu berebut kekuasaan dengan kerajaannya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Rupanya anda sudah mengerti maksudku, _Wangjanim_. Betapa bodohnya anda pergi bertamu kemari tanpa seorang pengawalpun." Prajurit itu kembali tertawa, kali ini dengan suara menggelegar. Lancang sekali, menertawai pangeran agung seperti dirinya.

Ia berusaha meraih pedangnya, lalu mengacungkannya pada para prajurit itu. Tangannya bergetar, hanya sedikit keberanian yang berhasil di kumpulkannya. Ia tahu pasti, sekarang ini dirinya benar-benar ketakutan. Pedang ditangannya mungkin memang sengaja dirancang untuk melindunginya, terbukti dengan permukaan yang mengkilap dan begitu tajam.

Tapi... bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang dengan baikpun ia tidak tahu. Pangeran bodoh dan lemah ini sama sekali tidak mengerti cara bermain pedang, bagaimana mengayunkannya hingga menebas kepala musuh. Ia menyesal sungguh karena selalu tidak mematuhi perintah ayahandanya yang menyuruhnya berlatih pedang. Ia tidak tahu jika kejadian seperti ini akan menimpanya.

Salah seorang prajurit dengan badan yang agak besar dan baju perang yang lebih lengkap dibanding yang lain maju satu langkah semakin ke depan. Dia tersenyum meremehkan melihat acungan pedang sang pengeran yang bergerak-gerak tidak statis. Tanda jika pangeran itu merasa takut. "BAEKJE _IMNIDA_, _WANGJANIM_. _I_ BAEKJE _IMNIDA_!"

Suara prajurit itu benar-benar seperti guntur di siang bolong. Hampir memecahkan gendang telinga sang pangeran. Pangeran itu sangat tahu jika ia sedang berada dalam bahaya besar. Jika para prajurit Baekje itu berhasil membunuhnya, sudah pasti perang akan terjadi. Negaranya akan goyah, dan konflik akan semakin memanas.

"BUNUH DIA! BUNUH PANGERAN SILLA INI! DIA HARIMAU SILLA! PENGKHIANAT BAEKJE!" Atas perintah pemimpin mereka, para prajurit itu menggerakan tombaknya dengan sebuah sentakan, menodongkannya semakin dekat dengan tubuh sang pengeran.

Pengkhianat. Oh ya, pengeran itu ingat bagaimana Yang Mulia Raja Jinheung berhasil menundukkan Baekje waktu itu, memperluas wilayah Kerajaan Silla. Mungkin Baekje merasa Silla adalah penipu busuk karena kejadian waktu itu. Baekje dan Silla yang awalnya bekerja sama untuk merebut wilayah sungai Han di Goguryeo, namun Silla balik menyerang Baekje setelah kemenangan itu di dapatkan.

"LANCANG KALIAN...!" Sang pangeran berusaha berteriak, dia pikir prajurit Baekje itu akan merasa gentar. Namun salah, pemimpin prajurit Baekje itu malah memberi aba-aba untuk mulai menyerang. Ia ketakutan setengah mati, kakinya lumpuh tidak bisa membawanya berlari. Para prajurit itu siap membunuhnya dengan tombak tapi ia masih diam tanpa gerakan atau perlawanan.

SLAP

BRUK

Satu prajurit tumbang. Tiba-tiba sebuah panah beracun menancap pada dadanya.

SLAP

BRUK

BRUK

Kali ini dua. Dua orang prajurit jatuh, ambruk ke tanah dan langsung tewas.

Sang pangeran dan para prajurit itu menoleh, mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas bukit di dekat tempat mereka berada. Seseorang sedang menggenggam busur panah dan siap meluncurkan panahnya kembali.

SLAP

Panahnya kembali terlepas, melayang dan kemudian menancap dengan begitu tepat pada jantung si pemimpin prajurit Baekje, yang berdiri di depan sang pangeran Silla. Seketika sang pengeran membelalakan matanya terkejut, sama seperti para prajurit yang ada disana.

Orang itu menyeringai, tiba-tiba melompat dari atas bukit ke depan sang pangeran Silla berdiri. "Changmin _Wangjanim_..." Ia membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu dengan tegas menyilangkan pedang di depan dadanya, melindungi pangeran junjungannya dari serangan para prajurit brengsek itu.

Changmin, sang pangeran Silla yang agung itu, akhirnya tersenyum lega setelah kedatangan orang asing ini. Ia tidak peduli ia tidak mengenal orang ini. Yang pasti, orang ini mungkin adalah orang Silla dan akan menyelamatkannya kamudian membawanya kembali ke istana.

SRET

Tebasan demi tebasan pedangnya akhirnya menggugurkan semua prajurit Baekje. Tidak menyisakannya sedikitpun. Wajahnya penuh cipratan darah, pedangnya juga. Changmin saja begitu tercengang dan terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan berpedang orang itu. Begitu mahir dan tanpa kesalahan.

Orang itu menoleh, kembali membungkuk hormat pada Changmin. "_Joesonghamnida_, _Wangjanim_. Apa hamba datang terlambat? Apa anda terluka?" tanyanya penuh nada kekhawatiran.

"_Gwae_... _gwaenchanda_...," jawab Changmin agak tergagap. Ia lega dengan kehadiran orang ini, tapi juga merasa was-was dan takut setelah melihat orang ini berhasil melenyapkan nyawa para prajurit Baekje dalam hitungan menit.

"Anda tidak perlu takut, _Wangjanim_. Kyuhyun _imnida_, hamba hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat anda sedang berada dalam kepungan para prajurit Baekje." Orang itu tersenyum ramah pada Changmin, membuat Changmin akhirnya merasa nyaman. Dibalik wajah kejam penuh darah dan seringaian iblis tadi, Changmin kini melihat sosok baik hati dan sebuah ketulusan. Ia merasa begitu dekat dan nyaman dengan orang ini, seperti ada sebuah ikatan. Changmin sendiripun sedikit bingung. Tapi melihat wajah orang itu, Changmin merasa ada kerinduan yang bergejolak di hatinya.

"_Gomapseumnida_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_... Aku...-"

"Bukan masalah, _Wangjanim_. Ini adalah kewajiban hamba melindungi pangeran dari junjungan hamba, Silla yang Agung."

Changmin tersenyum bangga, beginikah yang rakyatnya rasakan? Rakyatnya begitu mencintai negaranya, bahkan keluarga kerajaan. Ditepuknya bahu Kyuhyun pelan, berterima kasih atas pertolongan yang sudah diberikan kepadanya. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_..."

"Panggil Kyuhyun_-ah_ saja, _Wangjanim_, hamba seumuran dengan anda," potong _namja_ itu. _Namja_? Benar dia seorang _namja_? Wajahnya begitu indah seperti seorang putri kerajaan. Aish, sudahlah.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, ikutlah denganku ke istana. Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

Kyuhyun membungkuk menurut, ia berterima kasih atas kebaikan pangerannya ini. "_Gamsahamnida_..."

Ia mempersilahkan Changmin untuk menaiki kudanya menuju ke istana, sementara ia berjalan beriringan sambil memapah kendaraannya yang tadi dia tinggalkan di bawah pohon itu. Sementara, dari balik semak-semak, dua orang sedang berbisik-bisik sembari memperhatikan mereka.

"Sepertinya rencana _Gongjunim_ berhasil..."

.

.

~*.*~

.

.

"_Pyeha_, utusan dari Tang mungkin akan tiba beberapa hari lagi. Ini akan menjadi kabar yang sangat membahagiakan bagi kita. Selain para pedagang yang akan mampir ke Seorabeol, kedatangan mereka juga dalam rangka memperkuat aliansi antara Silla dengan Tang. Ini kabar yang sangat baik." Perdana menteri Kim Jongwoon, membungkuk hormat pada Yang Mulia Raja.

Sang Raja, Yang Mulia Kim Youngwoon terlihat tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari sangdedeung-nya itu. Di ruangan pertemuan ini, ia, perdana menteri, adik iparnya dan beberapa menteri kepercayaannya sedang merundingkan strategi untuk menyerang Baekje. Kerajaan itu akhir-akhir ini memang sering membuat ulah pada Silla. Belum lagi masalah ekonomi rakyat yang kembali menurun. Baguslah bantuan dari Tang akan segera tiba.

"_Joesonghamnida_, _Pyeha_. Kemarin aku dengar _Wangjanim_ tersesat hingga ke wilayah Baekje," ujar salah seorang yang duduk berhadapan dengan perdana menteri. Adik ipar Raja, Kim Yunho. "Dan aku dengar ada seseorang yang berhasil menolongnya."

Yang Mulia mengangguk membenarkan. Putra tunggalnya memang mengalami kejadian itu. "Benar, dongsaengnim. Yang aku bingungkan, kemana para pengawal yang mendapingi Changmin. Harusnya mereka menjaganya."

"_Mullonimnida_, _Pyeha_. Tapi seharusnya juga, tanpa prajurit pengawalpun _Wangjanim_ bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Seorang pangeran sudah seharusnya mampu menggunakan pedangnya sendiri, tidak selalu bergantung pada pengawalnya. Bukan begitu, _Pyeha_?" lanjut Yunho. Dibalik kepalanya yang menunduk, sebuah seringaian yang seolah mengejek sang kakak sengaja dibuatnya.

"Yunho _Goong_... Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kau sudah tahu dengan jelas, _Wangjanim_ belum begitu pandai memainkan pedang," bantah Jongwoon cepat. Melihat sang perdana menteri yang kembali berseteru dengan adiknya, membuat Youngwoon menghela napas. Ia terbiasa melihat pertengkaran mengenai hal kecil seperti ini. Ia tahu, adik iparnya tidak begitu menyukai dirinya, bahkan saat ia naik tahta. Dan hanya Jongwoonlah yang menjadi pengikut setianya.

"Memang begitu keadaannya Jongwoon _Goong_. _Wangjanim_... bukannya belum pandai memainkan pedang, tapi dia memang tidak bisa. Pantaskah dia menjadi seorang pangeran? Menjadi putra mahkota?"

Kuping Jongwoon memanas. Sudah cukup penghinaan yang dilakukan oleh Sangjanggun ini. "YUNHO _GOONG_~ KAU!" geramnya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Cukup, _Sangdaedeung_." Dan perintah sang Raja membuat Jongwoon menahan emosinya. Matanya terpejam, namun dalam hati ia benar-benar mengumpat untuk Yunho. Andai saja, ada pedang di tangannya, mungkin sudah ia bantai lelaki berkumis tipis itu.

Yunho bertambah tersenyum lebar. Ini yang ia nikmati dari kemarahan seorang Kim Jongwoon. Kakak iparnya akan selalu menghentikannya dan mengalah. "Tidak perlu marah begitu, _Sangdaedeung_. Aku hanya bercanda," katanya sembari beranjak lalu membenarkan baju perangnya. "Aku permisi, _Pyeha_..." Ia membungkuk dan mulai meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu.

Jongwoon kembali duduk, nafasnya masih memburu menahan marah. Dilihatnya kini sang Raja tengah termenung, terlihat sedih mungkin. Pandangannya kini mulai melembut, ia iba dengan sahabatnya ini. Dulu, Youngwoon yang dikenalnya begitu ceria dan tanpa beban, namun kini, dia hanya seorang Raja yang tertekan. Apalagi sejak kejadian dua puluh tahun lalu, dimana Youngwoon kehilangan putrinya –akibat ulah brengsek Yunho.

Segera saja diraihnya tangan sang Raja, membelainya lembut untuk menenangkan kegelisahan yang dirasakan Rajanya itu. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, _Pyeha_. Fokuslah untuk melakukan perang dengan Baekje. Pikirkan saja rakyat yang begitu kau cintai. Aku selalu berdiri di belakangmu."

Youngwoon menoleh, ia tersenyum lembut pada Jongwoon. "_Gomawo_, Yesung_-ah_."

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari Jongwoon, saat mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil oleh Yang Mulia Raja. "_Pyeha_..." Nama panggilan yang ia gunakan saat ia bermain dengan Youngwoon, temannya.

"Aku rindu saat aku bisa tertawa denganmu, bermain seperti dulu, tanpa beban."

"Begitu juga hamba, _Pyeha_. Namun sekarang, yang kita mainkan adalah sebuah pemerintahan. Menangkan permainan ini dari Yunho. Kalahkan dia, miliki Silla seutuhnya tanpa ada duri yang mengganjal."

Nasehat Yesung –Jongwoon- memang bagai cambuk bagi Youngwoon. Selalu Yesung yang ada saat ia terasingkan dari dunia kejam istana. Yesung, Changmin putranya, istrinya, dan rakyatnya. Sumber kekuatannya untuk bertahan.

"Oh iya, Jongwoon _Goong_," bahasanya kembali formal. "Dimana Changmin sekarang?"

.

.

"Siwon_-rang_..."

"_Ye_, _Wangjanim_."

Siwon, _pungwolju_ –komandan _hwarang_ yang sangat terkenal dengan ilmu beladirinya kini sedang membungkuk hormat di depan sang pangeran negaranya. Tadi pagi Pangeran Changmin memanggilnya dan memintanya datang ke Balai Yeolseon –tempat pertemuan para pejabat istana dan _hwarang_.

Ia tidak tahu untuk apa dia di panggil. Tapi setelah memasuki balai pertemuan itu, dia melihat seseorang telah berdiri di samping sang pangeran. Seorang –yang bisa dikatakan- _namja_ itu, berdiri dengan mata yang tidak berhenti menelisik setiap detail ruangan itu dengan tampangnya yang lusuh, ikat kepala dan pakaian yang kotor, serta rambutnya yang panjang dan berantakan.

"Siwon_-rang_, aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu," Changmin berkata dengan penuh kewibawaan, berbeda dengan Changmin yang ketakutan saat para prajurit Baekje mengepungnya di daerah perbatasan Silla dan Baekje.

"_Ye_, _Wangjanim_. Perintah anda adalah titah bagi hamba," jawab Siwon penuh hormat.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Siwon_-ah_. Kita bersahabat sejak kecil, kau lupa?"

"Ah... _ye_, _Wangjanim_. Tapi bagi hamba anda adalah junjungan hamba. Salahkah hamba jika bersikap hormat kepada anda?"

Mendengar jawaban penuh kecanggungan dari Siwon, Changminpun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hingga tawanya itu mengejutkan orang yang sedari tadi sedang mengamati dengan penuh saksama ruangan Balai Yeolseon yang begitu mewah itu.

"AHAHAHA, Siwon_-ah_... jangan seperti itu. Kau membuatku geli. Biasanya kau akan memanggilku Minnie saja. _Wangjanim_? Itu panggilan yang menggelikan. Lagi pula, kau sepupuku. Kau anak dari adik ayahku, tidak perlu seolah-olah kau hanya rakyat biasa."

Siwon mengusap lehernya, perilaku pangeran ini kadang membuatnya canggung, merasa resah, tidak enak hati, dan kadang juga membuatnya merasa malu.

"Eum... jadi ada apa kau memanggilku, Minnie?"

Seketika Changmin menghentikan tawanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu merangkul bahu _namja_ yang sejak tadi hanya menonton pembicaraannya dengan Siwon. "_Namja_ ini, dia yang menolongku saat aku hampir di bunuh oleh prajurit Baekje."

"_Mwo_? _Jinjja_?" Lalu pandangan Siwon beralih menatap wajah _namja_ itu yang balik menatapnya.

DEG

Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu untuk waktu yang lama. Sorot mata mereka saling menarik satu sama lain. Siwon seolah terbius oleh mata indah itu. Ini baru pertama kali mereka bertemu, tapi rasanya Siwon sudah begitu nyaman dengan sorot mata itu.

Changmin memandang bingung Siwon dan Kyuhyun –orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Kenapa mereka berdua berpandangan lama sekali? Jujur saja entah rasa apa yang ada di hatinya, mirip semacam rasa cemburu. Tapi masa iya ia cemburu hanya karena seorang _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya?

"Ehm!" Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdehem, menyadarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dan membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

"Siwon_-ah_, namanya Kyuhyun. Aku ingin kau menjadikannya sebagai _hwarang_. Aku dengar resimen Yonghwa Hyangdo kehilangan Hyukjae dalam perang. Aku pikir Kyuhyun bisa menggantikan posisi Hyukjae."

"Ta... tapi, Minnie. Menjadi seorang _hwarang_ memerlukan latihan yang begitu lama. Aku takut para hawarang lain akan merasa iri dan menganggapmu pilih kasih."

Changmin terlihat berpikir sejenak. Benar kata Siwon, namanya akan tercemar jika ia benar-benar akan menjadikan Kyuhyun seorang _hwarang_, maka akan timbul pertanyaan di antara _hwarang_-_hwarang_ lain.

"Jika begitu aku ingin kau melatihnya lebih dulu!"

"_MWO_?!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan. Keduanya saling memandang lagi satu sama lain, tapi kali ini dengan pandangan sinis.

"_SHIRREO_!" seru Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Siwon melayangkan jentikan pada dahinya.

"Kau ini! Berbicaralah sopan di depan _Wangjanim_!" bentak Siwon.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepala sekilas, meminta maaf. Lalu dia mengomel, " _Joesonghamnida_, _Wangjanim_. Menjadi _hwarang_ sih, hamba mau-mau saja. Tapi jika dia..." Tangannya menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Siwon, membuatnya tersentak. "... yang menjadi guru sementara untuk hamba, hamba tidak mau!"

Gelak tawa Changmin memenuhi ruangan Balai Yeolseon setelah mendengarkan kalimat Kyuhyun. Sementara Siwon sudah siap memukul Kyuhyun jika _namja_ itu tidak berlari ke balik punggung Changmin.

"_Arra_, aku akan mulai melatih _namja_ menyebalkan ini besok pagi. Aku permisi, _Wangjanim_," ujar Siwon dengan wajah datarnya yang ditekuk sambil meninggalkan Balai Yeolseon.

.

.

Ratu sedang menuju Istana Ingang petang itu. Ia yang ditemani putranya, Pangeran Changmin, terlihat bersenda gurau di perjalanannya. Tepat saat mereka hampir tiba di Istana Ingang, keduanya bertemu dengan Siwon dan ibunya –adik Yang Mulia Raja, Putri Jaejoong-.

"_Hwanghunim_...," sapa Putri Jaejoong, membungkuk hormat. Dibalas tundukan kepala oleh Ratu. Siwon dan Changmin hanya bungkam di belakang ibu mereka masing-masing. Memang, seperti biasanya, suasana canggung dan tegang seperti ini akan terjadi jika sang Ratu sudah bertemu dengan adik iparnya. Siwon dan Changmin tahu, hubungan ibu mereka tidak begitu mulus, tidak seperti mereka yang sudah bersahabat sangat baik.

"Jaejoong _gongju_, sedang apa kau berkeliaran di sekitar sini?" tanya Ratu.

Jaejoong meringis, kamudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aigo... Leeteuk, sombong sekali kau sekarang. Tidakkah kau ingat aku adalah anak Raja? Aku berhak berkeliling istana ini."

Leeteuk –nama Yang Mulia Ratu- hanya tersenyum mendengar nada meremehkan Jaejoong. "Mullon, mullonimnida. Tentu saja aku ingat, adik ipar. Kau, anak Raja yang bahkan tidak pernah menunjukan perilaku kebangsawanannya. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu, putri yang selalu mabuk-mabukan di tempat hiburan, putri manja yang memaksa ayahnya untuk menikahkannya dengan seorang cucu raja terdahulu karena telah mengandung lebih dulu sebelum menikah?"

"KAU..."

Siwon segera mencegat tangan ibunya yang hendak melayang ke pipi Ratu. "_Eommoni_, sudahlah. _Joesonghamnida_, _Wangjanim_, sebaiknya anda membawa _Hwanghu_ pergi dari sini."

Atas saran Siwon, Changmin menarik ibunya segera memasuki Istana Ingang. Siwonpun sama, menggiring ibunya untuk kembali ke paviliunnya sembari menenangkan hati sang ibu yang berapi-api akibat omongan Ratu.

"Ratu brengsek! Dia pikir siapa dia? Jika saja kakakku tidak menikahinya, dia hanya seorang gadis _jinggol_ rendahan!"

"_Eommoni_, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunannya bertengkar dengan Ratu, itu akan menambah konflik di dalam istana," ujar Siwon. Ia kembali berjalan, membawa ibunya yang sedang murka ini menjauh dari halaman Istana Ingang.

'Bagus sekali. Hubungan keluarga kerajaan tidak begitu baik. Pintu masuk telah terbuka...'

Seringaian itu muncul di wajahnya yang terlihat gelap terhalang oleh dinding pagar istana. Kyuhyun, semenjak tadi bersembunyi dan mendengarkan pembicaraan –pertengkaran- kecil antara Ratu dan sang adik ipar. Ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi, masih dengan senyum mengerikannya.

.

.

Malam sudah mulai menyelimuti Seorabeol. Dengan langkah tenang dan tangan yang bertengger di belakang tubuhnya, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar istana menghampiri kudanya lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan ibu kota.

Seringaian di wajahnya kembali tercetak di bibirnya, di balik wajahnya yang dibuat sepolos mungkin di depan Changmin.

Setelah melewati Benteng Hwangsanbeol, akhirnya derap langkah kudanya sampai di... GERBANG ISTANA BAEKJE?! Mau apa dia kesana?

Kyuhyun turun dari kudanya, beberapa pengawal menyambut kedatangannya. Dia menyerahkan kudanya pada si pengurus, lalu dengan langkah kaki cepat memasuki istana. Segala atribut berbau Silla yang diberikan Changmin kepadanya segera dilepas, termasuk ikat kepalanya.

"Yang Mulia Tuan Putri tiba..." Suara kasim menghentikan perbincangan antara Raja dan para menteri yang sedang berunding malam itu. Sang Raja tersenyum lega mendengar kedatangan putrinya yang sejak kemarin dikhawatirkannya. Begitu pula dengan sang putra mahkota yang langsung beranjak dari singgasananya, menyambut sang adik dengan perasaan bahagia.

Dan masuklah sosok Kyuhyun dengan rambutnya yang terurai panjang. Dia berhenti di tengah-tengah puluhan menteri yang menyambutnya dengan bungkukan hormat. Tepat dihadapan Raja dan putra mahkota, dia memberi salam dan membungkuk hormat.

"_Pyeha_, Kyuhyun _Gong_ju ingin melaporkan jika rencana yang kita susun sudah berhasil memasuki tahap awal." Senyumnya yang manis, membuat sang ayah ikut tersenyum bangga pada putri satu-satunya ini yang telah sukses melaksanakan perintah.

Yang Mulia Raja Hankyung. Sang penguasa Baekje. Ialah, ia ayahanda Kyuhyun, putri Baekje.

"Kyunnie..."

"Donghae _orabeni_, rencana kita memang rencana yang sangat bagus," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil anting yang disimpan di sakunya lalu memasangkannya ke telinga.

Sang kakak kini datang memeluknya, adik perempuan yang sangat dirindukan. Sejak kemarin ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang adik yang dengan berani mengusulkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyusup ke wilayah Silla.

"Kita akan meruntuhkan mereka. Hancurkan harimau Silla. Hancurkan pengkhianat Baekje!" serunya sembari mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas, disambut sorakan semangat dari para menteri yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"I BAEKJE, _MANSE_! I BAEKJE, _MANSE_! KEMENANGAN UNTUK BAEKJE!"

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Dan tahap kedua rencananya akan segera ia laksanakan, demi kemenangan negaranya, ayah dan kakaknya yang begitu dia cintai.

.

~*.*~

TBC

~*.*~

.

ANNYEONG... YEORROBEUN... JOJO IS BACK. Ini ff kolosal yang saya janjikan. Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Inspirasi The Great Queen Seondeok, dan drama saeguk lainnya. Jalan cerita dijamin beda.

Istilah-istilah dalam ff ini juga diambil dari The Great Queen Seondeok. Ini saya kasih tahu artinya

_Wangjanim_ : Pangeran

_Gongjunim_ : Tuan Putri

_Pyeha_ : Yang Mulia Raja

_Hwanghu_ : Permaisuri

_Hwarang_ : pemimpin _nangdo_ (pasukan elit yang sengaja dibentuk dengan kemampuan tersendiri)

_Pungwolju_ : _hwarang_ terbaik, pimpinan _hwarang_

_Sangdaedeung_ : perdana menteri

_Goong_ : bangsawan

_Eommoni_ : ibu

_Abeoji_ / _abeonim_ : ayah

_Jinggol_ : keturunan tulang murni (kerabat kerajaan)

_Seonggol_ : keturunan tulang suci (keluarga Raja)

* Kosa kata

_Mullonimnida_ : tentu saja.

_Ye_ : _Ne_ : iya

_Joesonghamnida_ : maafkan saya

_Manse_ : hidup (hore)

Nama-nama tempat mungkin akan berbeda fungsi dengan yang ada dalam drama.

Mohon reviewnya... Ini ff yang benar-benar author idamkan. Kalo readers pengin lanjut mohon reviewnya...

GAMSAHAMNIDA...


	2. Kkochssi was Spread

_*** THE SERE GEUNHWA ***_

_**Main Cast :**_

_**Prince Siwon**_

_**Princess Kyuhyun**_

_**Prince Changmin**_

_**Other Cast : Kangin, Leeteuk, Yunho, Jaejoong, Hangeng, Donghae, **_Yesung_**, Ryeowook, Heechul**_

_**Disclaimer : All belong to God, this fict belong to me, 100% my real idea**_

_**Genre : Drama, Colosal, Angst, Family, Royal Palace Conflic**_

_**Warning : Typo(s), Genderswitch, Bad Language**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~*.*~**_

_**Aku, geunhwa yang layu.**_

_**Bunga indah yang bersemi dengan kelopak yang lebar tidak meninggalkan jejak satupun. Rusak, kering dengan air mata dan darah. Mati dalam dekapanmu.**_

_**Aku harap, harum yang tidak begitu semerbak ini, akan membekas dan mengingatkanmu,**_

_**tentang aku.**_

_**~*.*~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hembus nafasnya memburu dengan sangat cepat, seperti asap yang mengepul dari teko berisi air yang dipanaskan. Dahi yang dipenuhi peluh bercucuran, bahkan membuat ikat kepala _hwarang_nya basah. Namun, pedang kayu dalam genggaman tangannya masih kuat dicengkeram.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda didepannya yang keadaannya sama persis dengannya. Hanya saja _namja_ itu masih n_ye_ngir di balik kelelahannya. Jujur itu sedikit menyebalkan, tapi pemuda itu memang lawan yang tangguh.

"Menyerah, Siwon_-rang_?"

Ia, Siwon, masih dengan terengah-engah, membuang ludah, menghina ejekan Kyuhyun. "Tidak akan pernah!" Lalu ia mulai kembali mengangkat pedang tinggi-tinggi.

Kyuhyun sigap menahan serangan Siwon. Gerakan melompat yang sangat baik dan cepat, namun Kyuhyun tidak kalah cepat. Keduanya kembali beradu pedang, pertandingan yang sangat mengasikkan. Berputar, menghindar, menghunus, layaknya sebuah tarian yang indah. Mereka berdua memang serasi jika dilihat begini.

"_Wangjanim_, apa saya perlu menghentikan mereka?" Suara kasim mengejutkan Changmin dari pandangannya yang tak bisa lepas dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berlatih.

"_A_... _aniya_! Biarkan saja, aku senang melihat ini," titahnya, dan sang kasim menunduk mengerti.

Sekitar setengah jam Changmin menunggu –sambil berdiri- akhirnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhenti. Dua _namja_ itu tidak ada yang memenangkan pertandingan, tapi Changmin tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama lelah.

Terlihat mereka terkejut kemudian berlari menuju Changmin saat mereka sadari sang pangeran sedang berdiri menonton mereka. "_Wangjanim_..." Mereka membungkuk memberi hormat. Changmin hanya mengangguk, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat semacam tanda yang sudah sangat dihapal Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Yunho _Goong_, mengapa begitu resah?"

Jaejoong menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir minum suaminya. Namun, sang suami masih membuang pandangan ke arah lain, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada yang menyusahkanmu, Yunho _Goong_?"

"Ah, _aniyo_, _Puin_. Hanya saja... aku sedang menyusun sebuah rencana," jawab sang suami.

"Apa itu, _sabangnim_? Aku rasa rencana itu sangat penting bagimu."

Yunho mengusap janggutnya pelan, tangan lainnya mengepal. "Rencana bagaimana cara untuk menjadikan Siwon seorang raja."

DEG

"_M_... _mwo_? Raja?" Rencana suaminya benar-benar membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Sebagai seorang putri bungsu Raja, Jaejoong bahkan belum pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini. Ia tahu, anak dari kakaknyalah yang akan menjadi Raja.

"_Ye_. Apa salahnya? Siwon adalah keturunan _seonggol_. Dia juga keturunan Raja. Kenapa harus Changmin? Kenapa selalu kakakmu yang diprioritaskan. Sudah cukup ayahmu menjadikan kakakmu seorang Raja, sekarang adalah bagianmu, saat giliranmu. Apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari Changmin? Pangeran bodoh yang hanya bisa bermain-main itu?"

Telinganya agak panas mendengar sang suami berbicara, namun hati Jaejoong sepenuhnya setuju dengan ide suaminya. Matanya bergerak gelisah, bingung antara harus menuruti perkataan sang suami atau mematuhi aturan kerajaan.

"Me... memangnya apa yang akan kau rencanakan?" tanyanya sedikit gemetar.

"Membunuh Changmin secara langsung sudah gagal dilakukan. Kita harus mengorek rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh keluarga kakakmu terlebih dahulu, lalu gunakan itu untuk menggulingkan mereka." Kembali, Yunho mengusap janggutnya. Berpikir keras, rencana apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk menjatuhkan sang kakak ipar dan putra mahkota.

"Ta... tapi aku... Dia kakakku. Bagaimana mungkin a-..."

Sekejap tangan Jaejoong sudah berada dalam genggaman Yunho. Pria itu mencoba membujuk sang istri untuk mendukungnya. Jaejoong menatapnya dalam, terlihat bimbang dan ketakutan dalam sorot mata _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku harap kau bisa melupakan hubunganmu dengan _Pyeha_. Aku tahu kau adiknya, tapi... aku pria yang mencintaimu lebih dari dirinya. Aku belum pernah sekalipun meminta sesuatu darimu. Aku hanya ingin kau mendukungku. Ingat betapa dulu kita mempertahankan cinta dari cacian semua keluarga kerajaan. Satu kali saja, aku memintamu untuk membantuku. Ini demi anak kita."

Hatinya tersentuh. Tidak terasa Jaejoong luluh dengan kata-kata Yunho. Meleleh sudah air matanya saat dia ingat sulitnya keadaannya dan Yunho dulu. _Yeoja_ itupun mengangguk dengan pasti.

"_Gomapda_, Jaejoong_-ah_..." Senyuman Yunhopun akhirnya tersungging lebar.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Mereka –Yunho dan Jaejoong- dikejutkan dengan kedatangan sang putri sulung yang tanpa salam dan sopan santun meskipun ini kamar ayah dan ibunya. Gadis itu menekuk wajahnya, sebuah kekecewaan dan kemarahan terpancar disana.

"Heechul_-ah_! Tidak bisakah kau mengumumkan kedatanganmu lebih dulu?! Dasar tidak sopan!" bentak Jaejoong pada gadis bergaun hijau lembayung dan berambut hitam lurus itu. Yunho hanya melengos melihat kelakuan anak perempuan pertamanya ini. Sudah biasa dengan kebringasannya yang tidak menunjukan keanggunannya sama sekali.

Gadis itu –Heechul namanya- menghiraukan begitu saja omelan ibunya. Matanya tajam memandang kedua orang tuanya. "_Abeoji_, _eommoni_, kenapa hanya Siwon saja yang kalian pikirkan?!"

DEG

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersentak. Suami istri itu saling menatap seolah bertanya kepada satu sama lain, 'apa Heechul mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi?'

"Bukan begitu, Heechullie..." Jaejoong berdiri hendak mendinginkan emosi putrinya. Namun dengan kasar ditepis oleh sang putri.

"Kalian lihat saja, aku bisa bangkit sendiri tanpa kalian." Satu ucap, Heechul bertekad di depan ayah dan ibunya, ia tidak akan meminta uluran tangan sekalipun. Lihat saja apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis berusia 26 tahun itu. Jangan remehkan sosok manja yang terlihat dari luar, karena dalam dirinya ada jiwa yang menginginkan kekuasaan ada ditangannya secara penuh.

"Biarkan saja. Dia hanya omong kosong," kata Yunho acuh mengetahui putrinya berjalan keluar ruangan dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak bumi.. Dan itu membuat istrinya hanya menghela napas.

.

.

"_Wangjanim_, sungguh, jika anda melihat wajah Siwon_-rang_ tadi anda akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, ahahaha..." Kyuhyun menenggak sekali lagi arak dalam gelas yang digenggamnya.

"_Jinjja_?! Wah aku menyesal melewatkan itu, hahaha..." Changmin ikut tertawa sambil sesekali memandang wajah Siwon untuk sekedar mengejek. Pangeran itu memang selalu terlihat tanpa beban jika sudah melepas mahkotanya.

Siwon yang duduk di seberang meja hanya menunduk malu. _Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu sungguh membuatnya malu dan kesal. Padahal ia sudah memukul lengan Kyuhyun beberapa kali, namun mulut Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa terkunci rapat.

"Hari ini tepat sudah dua minggu Kyuhyun berlatih. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup, lusa atau besoknya lagi aku akan melantiknya sebagai _hwarang_. Siwon_-rang_, _gomapda_ kau sudah bekerja keras." Gelas berisi arak sengaja Changmin acungkan untuk bersulang bersama Siwon.

"_Ye_, _Wangjanim_." Siwon membalas ajakan Changmin, Kyuhyun juga buru-buru mengisi gelasnya dan ikut bersulang.

Malam semakin larut, tidak terasa mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu tiga jam di pondok ini. Changmin sudah kembali ke istana sejak lima belas menit yang lalu dibantu pengawal. Keadaannya mabuk berat, sama seprti Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih melanjutkan acara minum-minumnya ini.

"_Yak_! Kyuhyun_-ah_... aku bingung kenapa _Wangjanim_ begitu menyukaimu?" Masih sempat saja Siwon membuka mulutnya di tengah mabuknya itu. Nada kalimatnya bergoyang, sesekali terpotong oleh cegukkan khas orang mabuk.

"_Waeyo_? Kau iri, hum?" balas Kyuhyun.

"_Aniyo_, hanya saja..." Siwon menimang gelas di hadapan wajahnya,

"Sepertinya _Wangjanim_ menyukaimu... Kau, wajahmu memang cantik. Seperti _yeoja_."

"_Mwo_? Aku?" Kikikkan Kyuhyun begitu lirih terdengar dalam telinga Siwon.

"Hm. Aku... aku rasa _Wangjanim_ juga berpikiran seperti aku."

"_Arraseo_, terserah kau anggap wajahku cantik atau apa. Tapi aku peringatkan, ne, hati-hati aku akan jatuh cinta padaku." Tanpa kesadaran Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil tertawa. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun rahasianya akan terbongkar. Ia mabuk, itu faktanya.

Siwon ikut meringis. "Kau benar. Mungkin. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar akan menyukaimu? Kau... kau orang yang menakjubkan."

BRUK

Kyuhyun jatuh tergeletak. Rupanya _namja_ itu tertidur, mungkin sudah tidak bisa menahan pening di kepalanya dan sudah mabuk berat. Siwon mendecih, merasa omongannya diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. "DASAR!"

Iapun mulai oleng, kantuk semakin menyerangnya. Sebelum matanya tertutup, sempat ia lihat wajah Kyuhyun. Cantik, begitu yang ada dipikirannya yang masih tersisa. Kyuhyun memang sangat cantik bila dibandingkan dengan para putri-putri di dalam istana. Rasa berdebar itu lagi-lagi muncul dalam hatinya, pasti seperti ini saat dirinya menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengannya?

Jemarinya bergerak pelan-pelan, hendak menyentuh wajah indah namja itu. Dorongan yang tidak tahu asalnya dari mana terus menuntutnya untuk sekedar menggapai namja itu. Kini wajah Kyuhyun sudah terjamah oleh jarinya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat semakin mendekat dan mendekat lagi. Tepat sekali di depan matanya, wajah Kyuhyun tersaji bagai lukisan nyata terindah yang penah Siwon lihat.

Pandangannya jatuh turun ke arah tubuh Kyuhyun. Tak sengaja, ia sempat melihat bagian dada Kyuhyun yang pakaiannya sedikit terbuka. Entah pandangannya yang mulai kabur karena mabuk atau ini kenyataan. Dada Kyuhyun... ada sebuah lekukan disana. Seperti dada yang dimiliki para wanita.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Siwon jatuh terjungkal kebelakang dan setelah itu ia terlelap..

.

.

~*.*~

.

.

Mentari mulai naik ke singgasana, sinarnya menerangi seluruh Seorabeol. Istana terlihat begitu megah tersinar cahaya. Aktifitas para dayang istanapun dimulai, para tuan mereka mungkin belum bangun dari tidurnya, namun mereka harus siap siaga mau ataupun tidak mau. Beruntung mereka bukan pengawal yang harus berjaga sepanjang malam. Bayangkan letihnya jika mereka harus bekerja ekstra.

Ini yang terjadi di depan kediaman Yunho, sang _Sangjanggun_ yang begitu di takuti oleh para pejabat istana karena kekejamannya –yang kadang melebihi Raja. Keangkuhannya bahkan tersohor hingga ke pelosok wilayah Silla. Suami dari Putri Jaejoong ini terlihat melewati para pelayan dan pengawal di depan kamarnya dengan langkah cepat dan sedikit dihentakkan.

Ia berjalan menuju ke kediaman sang anak yang menjabat sebagai _Pungwolju_. Aura kemarahan yang entah kenapa hari ini menghinggapi wajahnya membuat para _nangdo_-_nangdo_ dan _hwarang_ yang sedang berlatih di perjalanan menuju kamar Siwon bergidik takut dan memilih diam daripada harus mati dalam sekali tebas.

Sang jenderal besar membuka pintu kamar anaknya dengan keras, menimbulkan suara gebrakan kencang. Ia lalu masuk tanpa ada yang menghalanginya seorangpun. Setibanya ia di dekat ranjang anaknya, Siwon terlihat masih tertidur dengan lelap dengan posisi yang selonjoran seenaknya.

"Siwon_-ah_," panggil Yunho. Tertutup masih mata anaknya, tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Siwon_-ah_!" Dan Siwon masih tertidur.

"SIWON_-ah_!" Akhirnya teriakan kencangnya membuat Siwon perlahan membuka mata.

_Namja_ itu terlihat kusut seperti pakaiannya, nafasnya bau alkohol. Bangkit dari baringnya lalu mengusap matanya menghilangkan kantuk. "_Abeo_...-"

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras dari tangan sang ayah berhasil membuat kesadarannya pulih seketika. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang agak perih, lalu menatap ke arah ayahnya dengan penuh pertanyaan dari matanya.

"Kau, dasar anak nakal! Sudah kubilang, hentikan bergaul dengan Changmin!" Wajah Yunho penuh murka. Jengkel, benar-benar dongkol ia pada anaknya itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia melarang Siwon berdekatan dengan Pangeran Changmin. Dan sudah bertahun-tahun pula Siwon tak mematuhi perintahnya.

"Jangan bermain dengan si bodoh itu!"

"_Abeoji_! Dia seorang pangeran! Tidak seharusnya _Abeoji_ memanggilnya seperti itu!" Kepalan tangan Siwon yang tersembunyi di balik selimutnya, menandakan jika ia benar-benar tidak menyukai sebutan yang ayahnya berikan untuk sang pangeran junjungannya.

"Pangeran? Pangeran yang tidak berguna! Bodoh! Sadarlah Siwon_-ah_, kau juga seorang Pangeran. Tapi sekarang kau hanya berdiri sebagai seorang _Pungwolju_."

DEG

Lagi-lagi ayahnya membahas masalah ini. Sungguh, Siwon tidak menyukainya. Kata-kata dan tuntutan ayahnya mengenai persoalan ia harus menjadi pangeran menggantikan Changmin selalu bisa melemahkan tekadnya untuk setia kepada Changmin.

Pangeran, jabatan itu memang begitu Siwon inginkan. Ia tahu ia juga seorang cucu Raja, tapi benar kata ayahnya, sekarang ia hanya menjadi seorang _Pungwolju_. Hanya seorang komandan _hwarang_?

Ia pintar, ia pandai bermain pedang dan berperang, tapi mengapa harus Changmin? Mengapa Changmin yang tidak bisa apa-apa itu yang menjadi Pangeran? Mengapa tidak ia saja? Ia anak dari putri bungsu Raja, tidak bisakah ia mendapatkan haknya? Ia dan Changmin sama-sama seorang Pangeran, tapi mengapa dirinya harus bertaruh nyawa dalam perang sementara Changmin duduk di singgasana?

"_Abeoji_ harap kau mengerti apa maksud dan harapan _abeoji_ selama ini, Siwon_-ah_. Ayahmu ini hanya ingin membuatmu hidup dengan seluruh penghormatan yang belum sempat aku dan ibumu capai dulu. Mungkin aku juga menginginkan sebuah kekuasaan, tapi ini semua untukmu, Siwon_-ah_."

Bertambah gusar Siwon, dirinya serasa anak yang benar-benar tidak berguna untuk ayahnya. Satu mimpi besar yang tersembunyi dalam setiap kata-kata sang ayah, ia mengerti akan hal itu. Beberapa kali terlintas dalam benaknya untuk mengikuti semua titah ayahnya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin menghianati Changmin, sahabat sekaligus junjungan yang begitu ia cintai dan hormati.

Kisah cinta orang tuanya dulu yang sangat tersohor di seluruh Seorabeol, ia juga mengetahuinya. Ayah dan ibunya yang mendapat berbagai cercaan hanya bisa mengubur luka penghinaan itu dalam-dalam.

"_Abeoji_... _Joesonghamnida_..."

Permintaan maaf yang tulus mengalir begitu saja dari pita suaranya. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia berikan pada ayahnya saat ini atas pembangkangannya, hanya kata "maaf". Ada genangan air dalam matanya yang tertutup oleh kepalanya yang menunduk. Rasa bersalah itu muncul sendiri, untuk ayahnya yang telah berkorban banyak untuknya.

Yunho, sang ayah, melihat putra kebanggaannya itu seakan merasa menyesal, ia pun akhirnya menguapkan rasa marahnya. Murkanya yang seperti bara api itu seketika mendingin, tergantikan oleh lembut kasih sayang seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Segera ditariknya tubuh Siwon, membawanya pada dekapan hangatnya.

.

.

Danau Anapji, tempat favorit Ratu di seluruh istana, terlihat begitu tenang dan sunyi mendamaikan. Beberapa pengawal berdiri disana bersama para dayang istana, menemani Ratu yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke arah kolam berair kehijauan itu.

"_Hwanghunim_..."

Rupanya orang yang diutusnya datang kemari sudah tiba. Pemuda yang berhasil menyelamatkan hidup putranya.

Iapun menoleh, berdirilah disebelahnya seorang pemuda dengan pakaian warna hitamnya sedang membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepadanya. Sang Ratu tersenyum, kesan pertama yang didapatnya dari _namja_ ini adalah, sopan.

"Mengapa semalam kau bisa tertidur di gerbang istana?"

_Namja_ itu nampak sedikit terkejut dan malu-malu, mengingat semalam ada beberapa pengawal yang menggendongnya menuju kamarnya. Dengan kesadarannya yang samar-samar iapun melihat Ratu berada di antara para pengawal itu kemudian mengunjungi kamar tinggalnya. Dan hari ini Ratu memanggilnya, akan dihukum mungkin.

"_Y_... _ye_, _Hwanghunim_. _Joesonghamnida_, semalam hamba minum dengan _Wangjanim_ dan _Pungwolju_." Kembali lagi pemuda itu membungkuk, kali ini meminta maaf.

Ratu tersenyum maklum. "Kau pasti mabuk berat sampai-sampai jatuh tertidur di tempat seperti itu."

"_Ye_..." Sang _namja_ hanya meringis.

"Siapa namamu? Aku dengar kau yang telah menolong Changmin. _Gomapda_..."

Simpulan senyum pada bibir sang pemuda, kemudian ia menjawab perkataan Ratunya, "Kyuhyun, _Hwanghunim_. Kyuhyun _imnida_..."

Nama yang bagus. Namun dalam telinga Ratu, seperti ada sebuah ketidakasingan dengan nama itu. Salah atau tidak, Ratu rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu.

Ratu kembali menatap tenangnya Danau Anapji yang tanpa beriak itu, pemuda itu –Kyuhyun- akhirnya juga terlarut dalam harmoni indah yang seolah mengalun maya dari sang danau. Ada satu kenyamanan saat dirinya berdiri berdampingan dengan wanita terhormat ini, dirinya sendiripun tidak mengerti. Rasa rindu dan sendu itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi relung jiwanya saat menatap raut cantik penuh kewibawaan wanita didepannya.

Bunga teratai mengambang manis di permukaan danau, Ratu masih menikmati hawa kedamaian disana. Kyuhyunpun masih setia mendampinginya. "Kyuhyun_-ah_..."

"_Ye_, _Hwanghunim_," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bunga indah tak selamanya berbau harum."

"_Ye_?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Ratu baru pertama kali ini ia temui, tapi kalimat wanita itu tiba-tiba tidak dapat dicernanya dnegan baik.

"Bunga yang berwarna cerah, berbenang sari cantik, tidak menunjukan jika ia berbau harum 'kan?"

Pembicaraan ini masih belum dimengerti Kyuhyun. Asal ia menjawab sembari menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "_Ye_, _Hwanghunim_..."

Ratu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, mendapati _namja_ itu tengah menebak-nebak maksud dari kalimatnya. Seketika gelak tawanya terdengar bagai melodi yang menyenandung di tengah kesunyian Danau Anapji. "Kyuhyun_-ah_, rupanya kau belum mengerti maksudku."

Salah tingkah, namun memang dirinya tidak mengerti sama sekali, Kyuhyunpun mengangguk. "_Ye_..."

Ratu dengan wajah bak dewi surga itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dengan nada suara penuh kelembutan dan keibuan beliau menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun, "Bunga indah itu adalah sebuah pemerintahan negara. Mekipun dilihat dari luar terlihat baik-baik saja sampai-sampai tampak sempurna dan tidak ada cacat sekalipun, tetap saja itu hanya pemerintahan kerajaan yang rapuh."

"_Ye_?"

"Bunga yang indah tak selamanya memiliki aroma yang harum. Sekokoh apapun sebuah pemerintahan, jika kau kenali dan telisik lebih dalam, ada sebuah celah-celah didalamnya yang sebenarnya membuat pemerintahan itu sendiri bagai tembok yang berlubang."

Ia mengangguk, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti makna yang ingin disampaikan oleh Ratu. Benar-benar perumpamaan yang tepat dan mengagumkan. "_Ye_, _Hwanghunim_."

Ratu kembali menatap ke dalam matanya. "Karena itulah, untuk mengetahui bunga itu indah atau tidak, jangan hanya melihat keindahan kelopaknya atau betapa cantik benang sarinya saja. Kau harus mengendus untuk mendapatkan aromanya."

"_Ye_, _Hwanghunim_, ini... benar-benar pelajaran yang sangat berharga bagi hamba."

Ya, ya, tentu saja sangat berharga bagi musuh Silla seperti dirinya. Sedikit pemahaman tentang pemerintahan ini merupakan sebuah wawasan untuk Kyuhyun. Seperti pengarahan dari Ratu kerajaan yang menjadi lawan negaranya sendiri untuk menguak sistem pemerintahan Silla lebih dalam. Ratu bodoh yang membongkar topeng negaranya sendiri kepada musuhnya. Percaya saja dia pada Kyuhyun yang bertampang baik hati ini.

"Inilah Silla yang harus kau ketahui, Kyuhyun_-ah_. Dunia kejam di istana Silla. Orang baikpun akan haus kekuasaan."

"_Ye_, _Hwanghunim_. Hamba mengerti sekarang. Hanya saja, sepertinya para menteri istana dan _Pyeha_ harus lebih berhati-hati dengan musuh dari luar. Baekje dan Gogur_ye_o masih mengancam." Gadis penipu itu dengan beraninya menyeringai di hadapan Ratu. Mungkin Ratu belum menyadarinya, tapi sampai Ratu tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya, wanita itu mungkin akan mencabut pedang yang belum pernah dia pegang sebelumnya.

.

.

Siwon sedang menuju tempat _basecamp_ _nangdo_nya. Di perjalanan, dia lihat Kyuhyun tengah berjalan keluar dari Danau Anapji. Tak jauh di belakang Kyuhyun, Ratu terlihat memperhatikan _namja_ itu sembari tersenyum hangat. Sepertinya mereka baru saja berbincang-bincang.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_," sapanya saat Kyuhyun berjalan melintas di depannya. _Namja_ itu menoleh dan seketika raut kegirangan menghias wajahnya.

"SIWON_-rang_!"

Berdehem kecil Siwon, merubah wajah ingin tahunya tentang apa pembicaraan Ratu dengan Kyuhyun menjadi sebuah ekspresi datar. "Kau, apa habis berbicara dengan Ratu?"

"_YE_!" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan nada riang.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi pandangan mencurigai –sekedar bercanda. Menyipit, lalu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kiri kepala sang _Pungwolju_. "Kau mahu tahu?" Suaranya begitu lirih dibumbui angin-angin kecil napasnya yang membuat geli telinga Siwon.

Ditariknya kembali kepalanya menghadap tepat didepan wajah Siwon, lalu menyeringai manis. "Siwon_-rang_, apa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

DEG

Sang _Pungwolju_ sekuat tenaga menelan ludahnya. Bukan, bukan karena seringaian Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengerikan, namun justru sebaliknya. Calon _hwarang_ itu...entah mengapa setiap Siwon melihat dan menatapnya, selalu ada yang berbeda. Getaran dalam hatinya, rasa nyaman saat menangkap wajah indah itu dengan pandangannya, rasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dan bunga yang bermekaran disekelilingnya. Kyuhyun begitu cantik, sosok indah yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang lelaki. Rembulan yang tersembunyi dibalik gerhana, itulah Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu, yang pandai bermain pedang itu, bahkan terbiasa dengan noda-noda darah dan perang, dalam mata Siwon, dia hanyalah setangkai bunga dimusim panas. Paras yang menghanyutkan, begitu membius siapapun yang melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang selalu dengan mahir mengayunkan pedang, kadang terlihat begitu menawan. Mata jernih, kulit yang bak porselin, warna tubuh putih pucat, sungguh Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pantas jika harus bergelut dengan pedang dan dan ceceran darah.

Siwon kembali ingat kejadian semalam di pondok tempatnya minum bersama dengan pangeran dan Kyuhyun, saat dirinya tak sengaja melihat ada sebuah lekukan pada dada Kyuhyun. Lekukan itu, ia tahu itu hanya dimiliki oleh para yeoja saja. Dirinya memang laki-laki, tapi meskipun begitu, jelas saja ia mengetahui. Jadi apa mungkin Kyuhyun...?

AH! TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"YAK!"

Dalam sekali kejap, lamunan Siwon tersentakkan oleh jeritan Kyuhyun. Segera digelengkan cepat kepalanya, mengenyahkan bayang-bayang yang sempat menghinggap pikirannya tadi.

"Mwo? Mwo?"

Kyuhyun membuang napas kesal. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kerucut, lalu ia melipat tangannya. _Namja_ itu berarti kesal sekarang. "Kau mengacuhkan aku."

"Terserah. Karena kau terlalu lama untuk menjawab. Aku pergi latihan saja." Kaki sang _Pungwolju_ yang bersiap melangkah itu seketika membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahannya.

"Eh, eh. Kenapa kau mudah sekali marah? Arra, aku akan katakan. Tadi _Hwanghu_ hanya mengajakku mengobrol saja. Tidak ada hal mengenai politik atau apapun yang kami bicarakan, hanya ungkapan terima kasih untukku karena menyelamatkan Changmin _Wangjanim_."

Siwon mengangguk memahami. Dia tahu jika Ratu adalah orang sangat ramah, bahkan hanya dengan rakyat biasa. Jujur dari dalam hatinya ia mengagumi sosok ibu negara itu.

"Siwon_-rang_, ayo kita bertanding lagi. Kemarin belum ada yang memenangkan pertandingan diantara kita." Oh, oh, calon _hwarang_ ini rupanya ingin menantang sang _Pungwolju_. Belum tahu dia, jika kemampuan Siwon bisa diibaratkan sepuluh _hwarang_ yang dijadikan satu. Siwonpun dengan senang menyanggupi tantangan Kyuhyun. Keduanya kemudian berlari menuju tempat latihan tanpa menyadari seseorang yang semenjak tadi diam-diam memperhatikan keakraban mereka.

"Junsu_-rang_, siapa _namja_ itu?"

"_Joesonghamnida_, _Sangjanggun_. Saya tidak mengenal dia, tapi yang saya tahu, dialah orang yang telah menyelamatkan Changmin _Wangja_."

"Hm, _arratda_. Aku ingin kau mencari asal usul keluarganya."

"_Ye_, _Sangjanggun_."

.

.

Hari semakin terik, kegiatan para penduduk Seorabeolpun semakin sibuk. Para pedagang di pasar sebelah istana sibuk menawarkan barang dagangannya pada orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Berbagai makanan pokok, biji-bijian, kain bahkan perhiasanpun ada disana.

Tiga orang berjalan menyusuri sepanjang jalan pasar dengan senyuman merekah. Dinikmatinya suasana yang jarang sekali mereka dapatkan itu dengan rasa bahagia. Dunia luar yang hanya mereka rasakan sedikit saja.

Mereka dengan pakaian bangsawan itu sesekali berhenti melihat barang yang dijual oleh para pedagang. Sekedar melihat-lihat dan membelinya jika mereka suka. Begitu menyenangkan, apalagi sikap para pedagang yang ramah dengan kata-kata lembut nan gemulai.

Nanti malam akan ada pesta penyambutan tamu utusan dari Tang di istana, maka dari itu para prajurit pun sudah bersiap berjaga di jalanan sepanjang menuju ke istana, termasuk di pasar ini, karena tentu saja para utusan Tang itu akan melewati jalanan disini. Jelas, karena letak pasar yang berada di depan gerbang istana.

"_Pyeha_, apa anda begitu gembira?" tanya salah seorang dari tida pria yang sedang berjalan-jalan ringan itu.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Yesung_-ah_. Kita sedang berada di luar istana." Yang ditanya hanya berbisik kecil menjawab pertanyaan lelaki disampingnya.

"Tapi... anda..."

"Hush... _Ahjussi_, turuti saja kata-kata _Abeonim_." _Namja_ lainya terkikik geli, dengan santai kemudian membetulkan letak topi jaringnya.

"_Wangjanim_, saya..."

_Namja_ yang berlengan palinga kekar segera menarik _namja_ berpanggilan Yesung itu lalu merangkul bahunya dengan cepat. "Yesung_-ah_, panggil aku _Agashi_ saja. _Otte_? Tidak terlalu buruk 'kan?"

"Dan panggil aku Changmin_-ah_ saja, _ahjussi_..."

Yesung –Jongwoon-, perdana menteri itu hanya menghela napasnya pasrah. Ayah dan anak sama saja, pikirnya. Dilihatnya Raja dan Pangeran junjungannya itu kini tengah berlari penuh dengan tawa riang mereka, meninggalkannya yang berdiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Yang Mulia Raja dan Pangeran, keduanya adalah sosok bebas yang terpenjara dalam istana. Hidup dalan tekanan musuh-musuh mereka yang berkedok pejabat istana. Andai saja, jika mereka mempunyai seseorang yang dapat mereka percaya, sudah dari dulu mungkin sang Raja menyerahkan tahtanya.

Tapi siapa? Siapa yang bisa mereka percaya di dalam istana yang penuh kepalsuan dan penghianatan itu? Tidak kepada adik kandung Raja sendiri, pada para menteri, atau yang lainya. Bahkan tidak kepada dirinya. Yesung saja tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, apa dia akan setia kepada Yang Mulia Raja sampai akhir atau tidak. Bisa saja, beberapa tahun kedepan ia menginginkan kekuasaan lebih dan akhirnya melakukan konfrontasi dan bekerja sama dengan pejabat lain untuk menggulingkan Raja, sama seperti Raja Jinji.

Namun, sampai saat inipun Yesung masih bertekad untuk melindungi Raja. Masih menggenggam amanat ayah dari Yang Mulia Youngwoon yang menyerahkan seluruh kepercayaan atas Youngwoon kepadanya. Sangat ingat ia ketika sang Raja akan mangkat saat itu, dengan memberikan sebuah kalung berliontin pedang kecil dan bertebar batu safir biru, sang Raja dengan jelas menitipkan putra beliau kepada Yesung. Raja tahu jika dirinya adalah sahabat baik Youngwoon, oleh karena itu beliau dengan keyakinan penuh memberikan kalung warisan turun temurun keluarga kerajaan Silla. Kalung yang tidak boleh sembarangan diberikan kepada siapapun.

"Yak! _Ahjussi_! Ayo kemari!" Panggilan Pangeran Changmin begitu saja melenyapkan lamunannya tentang kenangan bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu. Iapun mengangguk lalu segera mengejar Yang Mulia Raja dan Pangeran yang sudah jauh di depan.

Cukup lama mereka menjelajahi pasar dan lingkungan sekitar Seorabeol. Lelah menghinggapi tubuh mereka, namun mereka senang bisa menyamar dan melarikan diri dari istana seperti sekarang ini. Meski harus mengendap-endap dan keluar melalui jalan rahasia, setidaknya perjalanan mereka tidak disia-siakan hanya untuk bersenang-senang di luar istana. Tapi juga melihat keadaan lingkungan luar, membuktikan jika omongan para menteri dan gubernur itu tidak hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka. Nyatanya, laporan para menteri yang mengatakan jika rakyat hidup dengan berkecukupan itu salah besar, sangat berbeda dengan keadaan yang mereka lihat tadi.

Rakyat miskin kelaparan, anak-anak kecil yang menangis dan mengemis-ngemis di beberapa jalan yang sedikit terpencil, beberapa yang terlihat beradu pukul dengan seorang prajurit patroli hanya karena sebuah masalah sepele tentang semangkuk bubur, macam-macam.

"Dasar para menteri busuk!" komentar Yang Mulia Raja. Yesung dan Changminpun sependapat dengan itu. Berani sekali mereka membuat laporan jika keadaan rakyat baik-baik saja. Berani mereka membohongi Raja.

Melihat sang Raja benar-benar marah dan kacau, Yesungpun memberi nasehat untuk kembali ke istana, "_Agashi_, sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang. Anda harus beristirahat untuk pesta nanti malam."

.

.

Utusan dari Tang sudah duduk di tempat yang disediakan, menikmati pertunjukan tarian _Geommu_ dari para _hwarang_ istana. Malam berhias permata ditambah lelampion yang menggantung disana-sini lapangan tempat diadakannya pesta, menambah gemilang kelamnya lingkungan istana dan Seorabeol yang biasanya tenang. Pesta Silla sudah dimulai.

Sang Raja di dampingi Ratu serta Pangeran duduk di singgasana paling atas, tersenyum gembira menonton pertunjukan pesta yang begitu meriah. Mahkota kebanggaan mereka bertengger penuh wibawa di atas kepala. Mahkota Raja berbentuk ranting pohon yang melambangkan kemakmurang bangsa Silla terlihat gemerlapan diterpa cahaya. Dengan batu giok hijau yang menggantung di rantai kedua sisinya, membuat sebuah kesan megah dan mulia. Hanbok panjang dengan warna merah maroon terang, pakaian kebanggaan mereka yang menjadi keluarga kerajaan Silla.

Dayang-dayang istana sibuk melayani para tamu dari Dinasti Tang. Juga para _hwarang_ dan _nangdo_-_nangdo_ yang kini sudah terbuai dengan candu arak. Pesta Silla memang selalu diadakan secara besar-besaran. Bukan hanya untuk Raja mereka saja, para menter-menteri dan bawahannyapun turut merasakan hingar bingarnya. Semuanya terlebur menjadi satu.

Mereka yang berstatus sebagai pejabat tingkat atas kini tengah menyantap hidangan. Arak yang menjadi ciri khas pesta sudah tersedia di meja masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan para utusan Tang yang bersulang satu sama lain, mengacungkan gelas kuningan berisi arak untuk saling bersulang.

Sementara itu, di tengah gegap gempita pesta yang diadakan untuk menyambut utusan dari Tang itu, Siwon, sang _Pungwolju_ hanya diam di tepi lapangan sembari menumpu tangannya di belakang. Menikmati pemandangan gemerlapan dengan matanya. Semua warga istana berkumpul disini, tapi ada satu orang yang sejak tadi belum terlihat. Cemas, sebenarnya dia mengkhawatirkannya.

Kyuhyun.

Dimana _namja_ itu sekarang. Siwon sudah berencana untuk minum bersamanya saat pesta malam ini. Menghabiskan sepanjang malam ini bersama Kyuhyun yang seharusnya menikmati pesta pertamanya di dalam istana Silla. Mungkin Pangeran Changmin juga ingin ikut berpartisipasi dengannya, namun statusnya sebagai Pangeran mengharuskan lelaki itu duduk bersama ayah dan ibunya di altar berkarpet merah itu.

Dan sekarang Siwon berdiri disini sendirian dengan nelangsa. Beberapa _hwarang_ dan _nangdo_ bahkan dayang istana menawarinya untuk minum bersama, tapi ditolaknya cepat karena ia masih ingin bersama Kyuhyun semalaman ini. Minum bersama hingga mabuk dan jatuh tertidur lalu bangun saat pagi. Sayang, Kyuhyun menghilang tiba-tiba.

Dirinya yang kesepian ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesta. Berniat untuk mengelilingi istana mengusir rasa jenuhnya. Sembari mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"_Eodiga_, Kyuhyun_-ah_? Aish! Awas kau kalau ketemu," omelnya. Di tengah kakinya yang terus melangkah, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan terlihat melintas di depan pintu ruang perpustakaan.

"_Nugu_? Siapa yang masuk ke perpustakaan di tengah adanya pesta begini?" Siwon berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan. Genggaman pada pedangnya semakin mengencang.

.

.

Diterangi sebuah lilin mungil yang ia letakan di meja, Kyuhyun dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa membuka lembar demi lembar tumpukan buku yang ada di perpustakaan istana Silla itu. Ruangan yang temaram tanpa ada satu orangpun selain dirinya, sangat mencurigakan.

"_Eodi_? _Eodi_? _Orabeni_ bilang buku itu disimpan disini, tapi dimana?" Tangannya lincah mengobrak-abrik tumpukan rapi buku-buku itu. Memungut, membaca judul sampulnya, kemudian meletakkannya lagi. Kesal, berkali-kali buku yang dipegangnya bukanlah buku yang dia cari.

Tiga buku. Tiga buku yang diperlukannya sampai-sampai membuat dirinya rela mengendap-endap memasuki perpustakaan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Buku Geografi Tiga Kerajaan.

Tiga buku yang menurut ayah, kakaknya dan para menteri kerajaan Baekje-nya merupakan kunci untuk menaklukkan Silla dan Gogur_ye_o. Buku peninggalan _Gukseon_ Munno itu berisi kondisi wilayah geografi Silla, Baekje, dan Gogur_ye_o yang disusun sangat akurat. Dengan kepemilikan buku itu oleh Silla, berarti keberuntungan bagi Silla untuk mudah mengalahkan Baekje dan Gogur_ye_o lalu menyatukan tiga kerajaan itu dibawah kekuasaan Silla.

Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan negaranya jatuh di tangan musuh negaranya. Ia tidak mau bernasib seperti Kerajaan Gaya yang kalah oleh Silla. Kerajaan itu tertelan, lalu bersatu dengan Silla. Kyuhyun tidak mau Baekje musnah dan perjuangan leluhurnya sia-sia.

Maka dari itu, dengan berani ia menyusup hingga sejauh ini. Menyamar dan memasuki gerbang Silla, bahkan dekat dengan sang putra mahkota. Tujuan Kyuhyun hanyalah untuk mendapatkan celah rapuh Silla, membantu negeri leluhurnya untuk membuat Silla tunduk dan berlutut.

"Silsilah Keluarga Kerajaan?"

Ia memandang buku yang tengah berada dalam tangannya. Ini memang bukan buku geografi tiga kerajaan, tapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun tertarik dengan buku ini. Segera dibukanya lembar demi lembar. Semua catatan tentang keturunan dan keluarga kerajaan tertulis dalam buku itu. Sampai pada catatan tentang keluarga Raja Kim Youngwoon, Raja yang tengah memerintah Silla saat ini.

Kim Hyeonmin?

Satu nama, seperti nama seorang gadis, yang tertera pada keterangan tentang keturunan Raja Youngwoon, tepat di bawah nama Changmin sebagai anak laki-laki sulung Raja. Siapa? Siapa Kim Hyeonmin? Apakah adik Pangeran Changmin? Berarti dia juga anak Raja? Tapi dimana Kim Hyeonmin itu? Selama Kyuhyun tinggal di istana, belum pernah sekalipun dirinya mendengar seorang pelayan istana atau pengawal menyebut-n_ye_but nama Hyeonmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap lembaran pada buku itu. Belum sempat dirinya melanjutkan untuk membaca, pintu ruang perpustakaan terbuka dengan kasar. Menimbulkan bunyi 'BRAK' yang sangat keras, dan itu membuatnya terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak dag dig dug sangat cepat. Tubuhnya membeku. Seseorang akan masuk kedalam sini dan memergoki dirinya. Mencurigainya karena masuk dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ke perpustakaan ketika istana sedang mengadakan pesta.

Oh, Budha... Tolong Kyuhyun sekarang... Jangan biarkan rahasianya terbongkar... Misinya untuk membantu sang ayah belum terlaksana dan ia tidak mau mati di tangan para prajurit Silla.

"_Nuguya_?!"

Suara di belakangnya serta todongan pedang dingin pada lehernya semakin membuatnya ketakutan, serasa hampir mati. Matanya membulat, dan tidak ada keberanian sama sekali dalam dirinya untuk menengok ke belakang.

"_Neol_, _nuguya_?!" Pertanyaan tegas dari orang yang berada di balik punggungnya. Suara ini... Siwon!

"Katakan siapa kau atau kau akan mati!"

.

~*.*~

TBC

~*.*~

.

Hoye, chap 2nya lama banget. No problem, no problem yg penting lanjut. Meskipun review sedikit, tapi author tetep mau ngelanjutin ff ini. Dan gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba author kepincut sama Exo akhir-akhir ini, dan nemuin couple favorit baru, Kristao. Jadi, ff ini agak terbengkalai. Mian ya, readers...

*Geommu : Tari Pedang Silla

Sabangnim : suami (mungkin kali ya xD)

Kelanjutannya, ditunggu ne...

Oh iya, gamsahamnida untuk yang sudah review dan memberi semangat pada author! Gamsa, gamsa... Mian gk bisa sebutin satu-satu ne, yang pasti author bener-bener berterima kasih atas dukungannya dan kritik membangunnya. Jika ada yang belum jelas di ff ini silahkan tanyakan. Dan jangan sungkan buat ngebenerin author jika ada kesalahan. GAMSAHAMNIDA~


End file.
